


Love

by arcanemoody



Category: Late Night Host RPF, Late Night with Seth Meyers, Saturday Night Live, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gifts, Letters, M/M, Post-Wedding, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanemoody/pseuds/arcanemoody
Summary: Of all the well-wishes, party favors, and poison pen letters they receive in the wake of their abrupt nuptials, the most surprising comes from Dick Cavett.
Relationships: Seth Meyers/Stefon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Love

Of all the well-wishes, party favors, and poison pen letters Seth and Stefon receive in the wake of their abrupt nuptials, the most surprising comes from Dick Cavett. 

Seth's never met him personally (and Stefon has to be reminded of who he is), but he's also never met Gloria Vanderbilt, who sends them both Hermès watches ("no hard feelings, son") and only has the loosest acquaintance with Melvin in a Dress, who, apparently, spiked the punch at the after party ("you're welcome"). The legendary talk show host sends them a pot of orchids and a handwritten letter of congratulations in green ink on textured card stock. Stefon reads it first and refuses to relinquish it for the next three days, alternately tucking it under his shirt, his chair, and his pillow any time Seth tries to get a peek.

On the third night, he wakes up to find Stefon scrolling through several video clips online. He recognizes the interview with Stefon's father from 1974 -- trim and beautiful, speaking with a soft cadence and strung-out in a way that Seth finds uncannily familiar. 

"He's quite young there, isn't he?" Seth asks, smoothing his husband's bedhead ("sex hair, Seth Meyers... own your achievements..."). Younger than Stefon was when they met; younger than Miss Stefonie Zolesky during that momentous encounter in the back of Kreuzberg's hottest bookshop/discotheque ("WERTHER!") three years later.

"Yeah, it's not my favorite..." 

"Do you have a favorite?" 

He's waiting for it to be another Bowie interview, post-Berlin trilogy or something more recent. He's surprised when Stefon switches instead to another clip from an earlier season: Janis Joplin, circa 1970, decked out in purple velvet with feathers in her hair. The mic picks up dozens of jangling bracelets and rings as she kids her patrician foil about his shoes and jacket, calls him “baby,“ cackles like mad as he smiles and kids her right back...

Seth watches the charming exchange with a lump in his throat. The card slides into his lap when the second music number starts ("Get it While You Can"). He can just make out the neat handwriting in the light from the laptop screen. 

_'Allow me to extend my fond congratulations. I've watched you both for many years and was heartened to see your_ **_pas de deux_ ** _yield a happy conclusion, onscreen and off. You have your father's smile, Stefon, and, I daresay, my dearest friend's ecstatic soul. A true ecstatic (as a true subject) needs an audience but more so a familiar, someone to be both conversation and mirror. To be imbued and bettered by the tremendous good they project and to reflect that radiance back unto them in times when the light is diminished. I believe you are both uniquely suited to such an exchange and I hope it lasts many years.’_

Seth reaches to take Stefon's hand, anchoring long fingers fluttering at his knee; smiles when his husband curls into his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I can definitely see why this is your favorite."

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little self-indulgent, but I recently got married. And, if I was going to receive congratulations and a fatherly speech about love, I would want it to be from the other dapper, blue-eyed nerd of late night. I thought it would be quite moving for Stefon as well. 
> 
> Naturally, this takes place around May-June 2013, before Seth met Dick Cavett and before the passing of Stefon's almost mother-in-law.


End file.
